This invention relates to a window regulator particularly for motor vehicles.
In particular, this invention relates to a window regulator particularly suitable for mounting inside a motor vehicle door in order to control the position of a mobile window thereof.
The window regulator of the present invention is of the type comprising a guide mounted in a fixed position inside said door, and a rail or another similar support mounted slidable along said guide under the thrust of actuator means and connectable to a lower edge of said window.